The above-identified, previously filed, co-pending applications disclose semiconductors formed of catenated phosphorus materials. It is highly desirable that uniform thin films of these materials be formed on a variety of substrates for use in electronic and electro-optical devices, as optical films, coatings and the like. It is further highly desirable that an easy and convenient method be found to reduce the intrinsic resistivity of these materials.
The above-identified application filed herewith and U.S. patent application entitled MIS DEVICES EMPLOYING ELEMENTAL PNICTIDE OR POLYPHOSPHIDE INSULATING LAYERS, Ser. No. 509,210, filed June 29, 1983, relate to the insulation and passivation of III-V semiconductors and a new amorphous thin film form of phosphorus. Apparatus and methods for efficiently producing these films are highly desirable.